Anakin Skywalker: Fastest in the Galaxy
by PastaUnit01
Summary: Skywalker's victory at the Boonta Classic didn't mark the end of his racing days... Rather, it provided a new threshold bursting with opportunities to travel the galaxy and continue his career! Danger and excitement lie in store for the young prodigy as he scales every obstacle in an attempt to reach the pinnacle of pod-racing history.


_A/N: Hello there! It's been two weeks, how about that? Yeah I kinda had a lot to do, and even though I was planning to utilize Fall Break to the best of my own ability to get other stuff done (*cough* my stories*cough*), a lot of stuff popped up unexpectedly. I had college visits, a boatload of homework, cross country training... To add to my unavailability, my parents spontaneously decided that it would be a good idea to keep my laptop, phone, Gameboy, etc. while locking me inside my own room to finish my work. Fun, right? Yeah, I'm sorry for my lengthened absence._

_Anywho, I'm doing something new again and taking a break from a mild case (such an understatement) of writer's block from my Star Fox fanfiction. What have I been doing lately? Well, I still have my Nintendo 64... and I just recently got a copy of this amazing game that I used to have during my childhood: Star Wars Episode I - Racer. Trust me, it's great. Plus, it gave me fantastic inspiration to write this new story! I seriously feel like this is one of my better works, but if you have any counterarguments or suggestions as to make it even better, you know what to do. I mean, if you want to bother reading and perhaps even reviewing this, as I always remind you lovely wonderful readers, it's greatly appreciated. There's always room to improve! And I promise to keep an open-mindedness, so fire away! :D_

_So I'll be working on this for a bit, and I'm trying to get past the most boring part of "A Destiny Entwined" in the process as well... Speaking of which, check out the Star Fox archive if you want to read it. It's fairly decent, and it's basically been my main focus ever since becoming a member of this site._

_Back to this story (I know I've been dragging on for a while). It's about Anakin Skywalker and how he decides to continue his pod-racing career after winning the famous Boonta Classic in Episode I: The Phantom Menace. It'll have basically everything out of the video game along with a good and entertaining amount of Huttese. It's rated K+ for mild violence and possibly some light language in later chapters, and it's got plenty of action for all you other pod-racing fanatics. I hope it's enjoyable for you all._

_Enough of my rambling, happy reading everyone! :3_

* * *

**Fastest in the Galaxy**

_**Written by**_

_**-PastaUnit-**_

Hey, everyone. It's me, Anakin… Seen me on the news lately?

Yeah, I'm that pod-racer that everyone's been gawking over. You're probably wondering what I'm doing here instead of sticking with my two new masters, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. Well, things are going pretty smoothly so far, and I thought I'd take up something new instead of sit around looking confused all the time while the Jedi are out doing Force errands or whatever.

Ever since I won the Boonta Classic in Tatooine, I've been thinking a lot of things over. I've decided that I'm gonna supply my new team with a little more capital by continuing my pod-racing career.

Yeah, yeah. I know what you're thinking… Are you nuts? In that flimsy little pile of junk? You barely pulled through in the last few seconds to haul in that victory! What makes you think you'll stand a chance against the big dogs?

Guess what, slimeballs! I'm not gonna make the same mistakes I made in the Classic. I know that dirty old sore loser Sebulba must've done something to the machinations of one of my pod's engines or messed around with its wiring or propulsion system before I took off in that race.

Nope, not gonna happen again. I'm more prepared than ever, so bring it on! I'll be the best you've ever seen, and my pod's gotten bigger and badder, so look out! I'm gonna make history!

* * *

RACER LOG: Day 1 –

Hold on, wait, wait, hold your Tauntauns… I think I should explain a few things first before I cut to the chase. You're probably asking yourself what the heck a pod is and why there's such a thing as pod racing.

Well, a pod is basically a one-man vehicle, a repulsorcraft to be exact. I'm an expert on these because of years of experience, so I know how to fix one up, take it apart, rebuild it, modify it, upgrade it, decal it, etcetera. It has two large turbine engines along with a cockpit, which consists of an anti-gravity apparatus, and everything is connected sort of in the shape of a triangle by steelton cables, except for the two engines. Since they're positioned side by side, they need power couplings in order to generate a plasma discharge so that they can be flexibly linked to one another by means of a strong energy binder for the purpose of traction and turning.

Trust me, it's not fun whenever the couplings go haywire and send a pod's engines spinning completely out of control. If that happens, it's pretty much instant death… Gotta stay safe and check those things. The engines have repulsorlift technology to keep the pod at a minimal height above the ground, and their thrusters are super powerful because of their capabilities of propelling the vehicle up to speeds above a thousand kilometers per hour, but everything requires a huge amount of inspection. What, you thought pod-racing was simpler than that? Think again!

For a pod to be deemed safe, worthy, and ready for competitive racing, it goes through countless tests to determine the effectiveness of its turning and traction, acceleration, top speed, air brakes, cooling, repairing, and a lot of other things. In the cockpit's dashboard, there has to at least be gauges that measure speed, engine temperature, and damage level. If you're an exhaust-for-brained sloppy pilot, the damage meter is vital for the pod's durability in order to determine which parts need repairing when because chances are, you're gonna slide into some walls or make a few jarring landings (hopefully not including fatally crashing into a solid obstacle), so you have to be prepared.

Yup, pod-racing is dangerous stuff. Not for the faint of heart or those that lack dexterity and adeptness for controlling something as crazily insane as a pod in a competitive race with twelve other elite pilots. Think of the most hazardous places possible to hold a traditional three-lap contest… Tatooine, Mon Gazza, Malastare, Aquilaris, Ando Prime, Ord Ibanna, Oovo IV, Baroonda… Yeah, I think you get the idea. It's freakishly terrifying, but wickedly cool at the same time! Right?

Okay, so… Here's how things kicked off.

This was a couple of years back. I was nine years old and slaving for this old Toydarian named Watto at a pod parts shop outside of the busy area of Tatooine. The thing about his kind is that they're these bald, pudgy, slightly unattractive (little bit of an understatement) turquoise-skinned flying creatures. They have a small trunk above the location of their mouth, and their feet are webbed. The Toydarian overall, just like a bunch of other species that make up the local population, is pretty interesting.

But, uh… Watto? Nope, you got the wrong guy. He's just this stingy salesman who randomly overcharges even his regular customers, cracks cheap jokes at them and calls them _outmians_ or _wermos_, complains whenever they take too long to buy stuff or turn down his "discounts," and even blames them for "messing up his store." Competitive pilots are forced to just deal with his rambling and hope to find what they're looking for at a decent bargain.

To the most distinguished and popularly renowned racers, Watto further steepens his prices…

- _You'll not find a better deal ANY-where, I think, eh?_

Downgrades their reputation while comparing them to that ungrateful bolt-headed celebrity…

- _You cannot-a beat Sebulba! He ALL-ways wins!_

Insults them for their lack of knowledge concerning parts or gets snippy when they show attitude…

- _Yo bana pee ho-tah meendee ya._ ("Your friend is a foolish one, methinks.")

_Tinka me chasa hopoe ma booty na nolia…_ ("They think we know nothing…")

Then he orders me around. Y'know, 'cause I'm his insignificant little slave.

- _Cabo de unko! Coona tee-tocky malia?_ ("Get in here! What took you so long?")

_ Chut! Chut! Gando doe wallya. Me dwana no bata._ ("Watch the store. I have selling to do.")

_ Fweepa niaga! Tolpa da bunky dunko. _("Clean the racks! Then you can go home.")

Yeah, I could definitely go on about the garbage he says and write a lengthy book filled with my own rants, but I wouldn't wanna waste your time. Let's just say I've been wanting to get out of that hut for a while. Throughout the few years before I turned nine, I was the most skilled pod repairman and sales associate during that time. Plus I could also pilot a pod, but only for parking, maintenance, and really light performance testing…

My ticket to freedom just so happened to walk in through the shop door one fateful day. Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi were in some pretty deep trouble, and they were looking for a part replacement for their ship so that they could escape the Federation and protect this really important queen from getting kidnapped. Then Qui-Gon suggested that I enter the Boonta Eve race so that I could haul in some cash to facilitate the errand. This was because Watto was surprisingly able to resist his Jedi mind-manipulation trick that originally intended to allow him to pay in Republic credits, which the Toydarian persistently judged as totally obsolete.

- _Mind tricks don't-a work on me, ONLY mon-eh!_

Somehow he thought I would win… I don't know what sort of crazy stuff he was smoking before he made that proposition, but I'll be darned if I wasn't about to burst through the ceiling from how excited I was to finally be able to race! He mentioned something about the Force though… I dunno what he meant, but I just went along with it and he basically took me under his wing. Can you believe that? A Jedi randomly comes in, looks in my direction, and tells me that I could be this incredible and powerful person later on in my life. I honestly didn't know what to think.

While I was engineering my own vehicle, the whole gang gave me a helping hand, including this funny Gungan named Jar Jar. He's extremely curious! In one instance, he zapped his hand and numbed it while sticking it in between my pod's engines as I was testing the power couplings. He's a pretty amusing fellow, and he also gave me morale when I needed it, which was pretty important considering the fact that I was being entered in a race as huge as the Boonta Eve.

So yeah… Things during the competition were a little rocky. That dumb stuck-up creep messed up my engine so I couldn't start it up and blast off at the start line once everything began. Oh, well… Karma got him. Heh, that was a pretty satisfying comeback, and it felt good leaving him in the dust. I was also relieved that nothing else went horribly wrong, since… a lot of other pilots crashed and exploded in the process. Tatooine is extremely hard to navigate when you're speeding through winding turns and dodging rock formations at 500mph. Oh, and there's three laps.

I got back, and the crowd went absolutely insane. My team came over and embraced me, including my mom, and nobody could believe that a little human like me could reel in such an incredible win. Next came the paparazzi, little bit of publicity, the good stuff. I was nine, so I didn't really know how much something like that meant, but it all started to sink in later…

Back at the shop, Watto released me and Qui-Gon got his part. I think the Toydarian went bankrupt… Yeah, he wasn't that happy. Oh well, Jedi always know best. Plus, it served him right for being such a scrooge!

Saying goodbye to my mom was kinda hard, but we got all our farewells over with eventually and I set off with the gang to start my adventure. Thankfully, they kept my pod safe back on Tatooine, and I think the tournament season was over with by then…

I really missed those high-speed moments where I zoomed past each competitor one by one as I crept up to second place and battled with Sebulba. I was forced, nonetheless, to focus on the training schedule that Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon gave me… I also followed them around and didn't know anything about what they were talking about half the time. It took a while before I caught their drift. Apparently, there's some bad blood going on between the Galactic Republic and the Trade Federation, and they're suspicious about the motives of the Federation because of their most recent invasion of Naboo. The Jedi can even sense darkness somewhere within their ranks…

But I digress. Basically, it's been two years since I manned my racer and I'm more than ready to do it again. They're letting me go back to Tatooine to reclaim my pod-racer, and then they're gonna give me rides all around the galaxy to every race of every tournament, that is, if I advance with a good enough ranking. This isn't just a rerun of the Boonta Classic, I'm talking about everything from the Amateur, the Semipro, and the Galactic Pod-Racing Circuits! Plus, they're bringing in the best pros from all around: Mars Guo, Wan Sandage, Slide Paramita, "Bullseye" Navior, Neva Kee, Ody Mandrell, and a lot of others. I could hardly wait to get back!

Well, now that I've got you all caught up with what happened since the Boonta, it's time for me to fill you in on my upcoming schedule. The first event in the Amateur Pod-Racing Circuit, the Boonta Training Course (a much shorter and safer version of the Boonta Classic for beginner pod racers), is out of the way. I'm already qualified for the next event, so I can take the time to concentrate on fixing up my pod and practicing some piloting skills. Once I'm done with that, tomorrow I travel to Mon Gazza to race on its famous speedway. I hear it's short and simple…

The competition being held directly after that is on Ando Prime, so I'll be heading out as soon as I finish Mon Gazza Speedway. That one's gonna be pretty tough to handle, and I have yet to find out what its track feels like in terms of weather, terrain conditions, and approximate distance. I hear Ando Prime is almost as icy as Hoth in some areas.

Well, that's all I have time for, and I have to run a few practice drills before I leave, so… This is Anakin Skywalker, signing off. Later!

* * *

RACER LOG: Day 2 –

**Amateur Circuit Event 2 – MON GAZZA SPEEDWAY**

**Track Favorite****_: Teemto Pagalies_**

- _As we prepare for our competition here in Mon Gazza, let's take a look at the thirteen participating racers, shall we Fode?_

- _Indeed we will, Beed. As a matter of fact, we do have quite an interesting roster._

- _We have Toy Dampner in the rear slot… Mawhonic just short as we move our way up towards the starting line slots…_

- _Look at the unique shape of Dud Bolt's engines in his Vulptereen 327! You certainly don't see that in any other racer's parts set._

- _Unless, of course, you're Bozzie Baranta, who seems prepared to put on a show in his Shelba 730 Razor as he positions himself in the sixth slot. As for Bolt, he has sworn this time to attain to setting time records and finishing in higher spots in races rather than acting as an aggressor who gives other pilots a rough time._

- _There's a living legend daredevil… Notoriously valiant competitor Boles Roor, hailing from Sneeve, is rumbling his Bin Gassi model into ignition right behind the front line._

- _At last, we have the famed human racer Anakin Skywalker fixed in the second slot right next to the track favorite, Teemto Pagalies._

- _Beed, notice the high caliber machinery embedded into the Veknoid's Longtail model that attributes to its well-rounded performance capabilities. Good grip, thinly ranged power couplings for added compactness, a cockpit engineered to adapt aerodynamically to the vehicle's speed as well as giving the pilot much-needed safety against road hazards, high-power thrusters and an impressive cooling and repair apparatus…_

- _I would agree with you, Fode… Teemto definitely has the potential, and a vision to claim victory in this speedy three-lap trial._

- _I've got my money on little Anakin. He put on a brilliant performance during the Boonta Eve, and I'm sure he can pull it off again. Those engines seem so tiny in comparison though!_

* * *

The atmosphere of Mon Gazza seemed pretty dim that day. The open air was made bleak and murky by thick clouds of dust, tinting the sky a dim shade of red. I was put up near the front next to the track favorite, so I guess you could say I had a lot of butterflies…

I knew I could do it though. I was nearing the top of my game, and the others never had a chance. But wait! Never assume that everything will go perfectly. There's always gonna be some sort of catch that you have to be on the lookout for, and I kept that in mind and refrained from letting my guard down once in the race. Clearly the other competitors were looking to anchor their own careers and reputations in a worthy spot to heighten their appeal for the later events in the amateur circuit. Even if this isn't as big as it's going to get in future tournaments, everyone was already inclined from the beginning to put on an impressive performance.

After they waved our banners before the start line, they proceeded to get the crowd ready… It was a rather tiny audience at that, but they were still rowdy as ever. Even the recruiting scouts and journalists couldn't be distinguished very well among all the other bacchanalians that danced around the stands with abundant alcoholic beverages and other piping hot concessions. I mean, come on! This is pod-racing, it's gotta be one of the coolest things a galactic spectator can witness on any planet! You can have fun with your buddies, but don't ever feel obligated to totally pig out and just wreck the place so that no one else can enjoy the show.

After laughing a bit at the antics I could witness from my starting slot, I just rolled my eyes and slipped my helmet and goggles on while turning on the ignition. My engines, a pair of Radon-Ulzer 620C's, revved into life as they normally should have, and every available pod function and necessary safety gauge could be viewed on my dashboard. After running a few quick tests, I was ready to get things started and show the others who was boss. Teemto's pod lifted into the air at about the same time as mine, and apparently we had sparked a wave that flowed through the rest of the competitors behind us, and it even spread to the stands as the other racers' engines activated their power couplings while their vibrant vehicles levitated above the ground in preparation for the take-off signal. Directly after the atmosphere was filled with the intensely loud sound of guzzling, power-ready afterburners that were waiting to explode from the starting line, the excited fans stood up and gave an enthusiastic cheer.

In the midst of all that noise, Teemto leaned over and turned his head towards me.

"Good lock to ya," He greeted in a heavily accented tone that sounded a little smoky. I guess that's the way a Veknoid usually speaks?

"Um… Thanks," I replied hesitantly. I wasn't sure if he was attempting an alliance or just buttering me up only to crush me later on.

"I geeve advice…" Teemto added, leaning further out of his cockpit with a hint of seriousness in his tone. But then he triumphantly pointed a thumb at himself and gave a slight chuckle as he boated in Huttese, "Roachee my bom bom, cheespa crispa!" (Follow too closely, and you'll get cooked!)

I gripped my controls tightly while matching his volume, pushing my earlier question away as I retorted, "Eh? Jee-jee stuka coosa beesga!" (Yeah? We'll see who's the last fool!)

At that, both of us grunted as we turned to face forward again. We watched the signal intently, stealing glances at one another before Fodesinbeed Annodue sounded out over a megaphone, "Chowbaso, mikiyuna! Kaa bazza kundee hodrudda!" (Welcome, everyone! Let the challenge begin!)

Just like that, silence flushed over the whole of the speedway as though the life of Mon Gazza had come to a spontaneous halt before the starting light flickered above our heads. I flashed back to the Boonta Classic and remembered how everything began… Jabba was there, and my gang accompanied me as a makeshift pit crew. I was right next to Sebulba. I mean, it was awesome! Getting to experience it all over again—the fans, the competition, the piloting, the course, it gave me goosebumps all over and made me itch to just get out there and trail ahead of the rest of the pack!

I couldn't get too far ahead of myself, though. I knew that Teemto was gonna pack a powerful punch in his routine as well as the other twelve racers present, so I made an effort to take it easy and do some deep breathing or whatever people do to calm down before the gun.

The silence came to an abrupt end right when the first lap symbol appeared. The uproar and tumult that ensued was one of the most exhilarating and exciting eruptions I'd ever seen, and it just barely rivaled the Boonta Classic take-off.

It only took a split second. I flew straight forward in the process of my acceleration at a huge jump, but a horde of other racers unfortunately had already passed me by, Teemto included, all bellowing out a chorus of "Boschka!"

"Blast!" I guess I wasn't as prepared as I should have been. Either that, or the other pods must've been supercharged! I pushed the throttle down and hooked left to make the first turn on the track. My speedometer registered almost 546, but I knew I had to give it a moment for the Quad 32PCX Injector to kick in. Oh, I probably should have mentioned that I got enough money a long time ago for a few part upgrades, so I thought I might amp up my acceleration and replace a few things in my engines. Yesterday, Watto helped me invest in a new model thrust coil along with letting me keep an injector piece that I repaired and polished from its earlier rusty state. I know what you're thinking, right? What a weird thing for a Toydarian to do.

But oh, well… I'm getting off topic again. About a mile into the first loop, I realized that I was in sixth position, and Teemto was already on his way towards setting a new lap record… about seventeen seconds, to be exact! I had to get moving, or else I would have been seven or eight seconds behind everyone else. I passed through a corridor with a narrow low-hanging ceiling, swerved to the right and maneuvered around a large block-like obstacle hanging in the middle of the path. During the long u-turn portion, I managed to trail behind Ebe Endocott's blue-tinted cockpit. Even though it was relatively dark outside because of all the looming black structures surrounding the speedway, and the track did have a lot of brown dust and dirt lifting into the air from all the racers' tailwinds, I relied on instincts, zigzagging to his left side and grinding my engines against his as I sped past his vehicle with the strategy of temporarily disorienting his navigation and leaving an opening for me to zoom ahead.

While I grinned to myself for executing that successfully, my concentration was interrupted by Ebe's well-defined, masculine voice as he yelled out from a few feet behind, "Leeah von doosta!" (Nice crop dusters!)

Ooh no, he did NOT just…

"Eat fumes, slimeball!" I turned my head around to yell back at him, but when I spun forward again I found that I was on the verge of ramming into one of the final turns in the smoothly-snaking portion of the speedway. My heart skipped a beat while I jerked my controls to the right as much as possible, and then I made a teeth-gritting effort to swerve back to the left in order to balance myself out again and regain control. My power couplings were a bit outta whack, and so was my Vectro Jet turning component, but my systems regulated in time while I flew past the start line to clock a twenty second lap.

That was pretty satisfying… My speedometer gradually hit the 640 mark and kept going. I hadn't ever gotten to feel the full effect of anything above a Plug 5 Coil on a pod's engines, but now this was the real thing… and I guess this is what a Plug 8 was capable of.

I also noticed that this was an extremely fast course. What's that? You say there's a reason it's called Mon Gazza SPEED-way? Go figure!

Anyways, Teemto was still a mile ahead of everyone else… It was time for me to fix that. I knew that fifth wasn't gonna be enough to make the cut, so I decided to take a few daring measures to hop up a few spaces during the second lap. After the first few turns before entering the big edifice hallway again, I spotted Boles Roor and Bozzie Baranta battling it out for third place just shortly ahead of me. Seeing as this was an opportune moment to creep past unnoticed, I switched on the afterburners and held on as best I could to my controls while my vehicle exceeded 830 in a roaring frenzy. I bulleted straight ahead and just barely cut the corner after the corridor to avoid hitting the left wall, which I missed by probably a few inches.

Bozzie and Boles weren't hurling any sort of trash-talking at each other, but rather they were engaged in a brave dogfight to see whose pod would hold out longer… Their pods thrashed and scraped against one another, spiraling and corkscrewing in midair in an effort to push the other pilot out. It was an awesome sight, but I couldn't take a moment to be a spectator since I had a Veknoid to catch, so they thankfully refrained from taking note of me while I rocketed past at maximum capacity. Graciously, my pod could maneuver enough to breeze past the thick building divider in time for me to not kill myself in an engine explosion. My right thruster must have brushed against it, because I thought I could see sparks fly out of the corner of my eye.

Then, there was something else wrong. I heard a beeping noise… By taking a look down at my dashboard, I saw that my engine temperature caution light had exceeded to an overheat warning. There was just a limited amount of time left before my pod would burst into flames and combust in an engine meltdown, so I made a desperate reach towards the overdrive switch and flipped it off right before the heat spiked to unstable levels. My head flew forward while my pod slowed back down below 650, but soon the black smoke that was belching from my jets ceased to leak out anymore and the dashboard signals calmed down. The roar of the vehicle simmered to its normal hum.

Hah! No pit crew, yet I'm still alive… Knock on wood.

There was the final curving after the u-turn right before the start line, and this time I had made a staggering improvement from the first lap to mark a seventeen second lap, right next to Teemto's record! I was smoking! Well, not in my earlier sense… But you know what I mean.

Sure enough, I caught the sight of the track favorite and Neva Kee not too far behind. By now I had gotten the feel of the course pretty well, so I hooked and drifted past the first few turns and used the same strategy as the last lap to blast at top speeds through the hallway and past the divider. I was closing in on second place. I was almost next to Neva, who apparently noticed my presence long before I had crept up on him. Less than a quarter mile away, Teemto's Longtail was effortlessly navigating the final part of the course as though he could do it in his sleep.

I was so deep in my own focus that I could barely hear the high-pitched and highly obnoxious insults coming out of Neva's mouth. The only thing I caught was "Chuba!"

I just leaned over a little bit while guiding my vehicle around and cutting the inside of the u-turn to retort humorously, "You need a pit stop, buddy!" At that moment I took the runner-up slot. With Neva right on my tail and Teemto just ahead, I shifted to overdrive once more and made a blind dash to pull ahead…

I was neck and neck with him. I could just taste the victory, and it was such a short stretch to the finish that would only take a matter of nanoseconds to cross!

I didn't expect the Veknoid's next move, however. He shouldered me with his left armored engine and caused me to fly in a different vector towards the stands, but I thankfully regained balance and drifted a bit to the right. By the time I realized what had happened, it was too late. I ended up not taking home the gold…

Teemto had strategically nudged me off a straight shot to add to the distance required for me to reach the goal. He ended up beating me by half a second because of that, setting a course record just barely above fifty seconds. That was a pretty staggering achievement, and it shell-shocked me just a little because of how much everyone else's game, along with Teemto's, had improved. His Longtail model hadn't performed nearly as good in the Boonta as he had during the speedway competition, and I knew there were a lot of bugs left to iron out in my vehicle. The Veknoid took a victory lap while the other competitors disappointedly pulled over and exited their cockpits.

Bozzie Baranta ended up besting Boles and taking fourth, Neva Kee brought up the rear and took third, I earned second, and Teemto claimed the first spot.

As I said before, pod-racing is really dangerous. Heck, even I still need to wake up and smell the roses. That'll happen all in good time, because now I have to fix up my scratches and repair a few minor loose ends while taking a transporter cruiser to Ando Prime for the third event in the amateur circuit. My schedule's jam gonna be pretty jam packed.

Alright, so you're probably wondering, what good came out of this if you didn't win? Well, I scored 1,200 truggets as prize money for second place, so that's a pretty decent funding towards pod upgrades, if you ask me. I'm gonna rest up and get ready for one of the more dangerous competitions of this circuit, and plus it's getting a little late in the afternoon. I should get going and pack for interplanetary travel.

Well, it's been fun! This is Anakin Skywalker, signing off. Goodnight, and goopta mo bossa! (May your mind not evaporate!)

* * *

_A/N: Once again, thank you for reading. A review would be absolutely fantastic. Just gimme anything to work on and don't be afraid to offer whatever constructive criticism possible. There's a lot more coming, so keep on the lookout and stay anticipating, readers! :D_

_-_PastaUnit-


End file.
